Camila Torres
Camila Torres is a fun, outgoing, friendly and is a very righteous girl. She is no doubt played by her friends and defended by their convictions. Maxi and Francesca are her close friends. Camila dreams of becoming a successful and recognized singer some day. She's very talented, but she knows she has not yet achieved the artistic maturity necessary to make the leap to success. Because of this fact, she doubts herself a lot and is very insecure. Camila is portrayed by Candelaria Molfese. Personality She is very fun, outgoing, righteous and she falls in love very easily. Sometimes she talks without thinking, and some people don't like that about her. Camila does anything for her friends and sometimes defends them in any situatuion. She changes her clothing style a lot in Season 1, but her main style is Boho. She is very sweet, smart and talented, but she thinks she is not talented enough to become a famous singer and her back-up plan is to study math and go to college. She loves her friends and is nice to everyone except Ludmila and sometimes Naty. Character History 'Season 1' Part 1 At the beginning of the series, Camila is an outgoing, spontaneous and determined girl who changes her style a lot, but her personality is always the same. She is always ready to defend her friends. Later, she decided it was time to stick with a style and stop changing her outfits every day. As the series goes on, several put-downs by Gregorio and Ludmila make her doubt herself more and more. Part 2 At the beginning of Part 2, Camila is in a very bad place, and she doubts herself very much. When Gregorio picked the most talented people at the Studio to form a special group Camila wasn't in it, which made her very sad. She decided to quit music for good and she got a job at Resto Band. Violetta, Francesca and Maxi convinced her to return to the Studio, but her confidence takes another turn for the worse when she fails miserably in her audition for the Youmix reality show. 'Season 2' Part 1 TBA Part 2 TBA Trivia *Maxi was probably her first kiss. *She and Seba, the drummer of Rock Bones were dating, but they broke up because Seba had to leave Buenos Aires. *She likes singing in a group. *She enjoys reading anything related to history, science or math. *She has an amazing voice, but thinks she's not talented enough to become a famous singer. *She can't live without her cell phone.Camila vs Naty *She thinks Violetta has an amazing voice. *She is very smart and she can do sums in her head easily, even with very big numbers. *Her main style is Boho. *Her nickname is "Cami", and most people call her that. *Ludmila calls her "Cam". *She wrote the song "Algo Suena En Mi" along with Maxi and Francesca. *In the first episodes of season 1, she was dressed up as a pop girl, hippie, emo and punk. *In season 1 episode 66, she put water in Ludmila's locker so when she opened it she got all socked. Gallery References Category:Real Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Characters Category:Season 1 Characters Category:Season 2 Characters Category:Violetta